Vampire Half
by Serb
Summary: There are two secrets...one that Snape keeps....and one that Hogwarts keeps ; Read and Review
1. Returned Powers

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby.  
  
* Put the music from the theme of the movie Samurai (it's called something like that. Hint: Robert de Niro acts in it). *  
  
  
  
Severus Snape worked inside his laboratory. It was about midnight and still no success with the potion. He frowned. He had to add unicorn hair. Severus turned around and looked in the store cabinet for it. He grimly remembered how 8 years ago, the exact potion he had been brewing, changed his life forever.  
  
****** 8 years ago..  
  
A 28-year-old Severus Snape had worked on the Vanishing Potion. He was a Potions Master: the earliest age an alchemist was to be a Potions Master was at the age of 40. He became one at the age of 21! Severus was written down in wizard history for it and he took great pride in it.  
  
That was one of the two things he was proud of.  
  
The second thing was that he was a part vampire. He inherited some vampire features from his grandmother, his mother's mother. She was a powerful vampire. He was faster than any ordinary human, twice stronger and more cunning. He prided himself that he could lengthen his powerful fangs and claws. He was pale as a vampire, but didn't inherit two important vampire things: the thirst for blood and invisibility in front of the mirror.  
  
As he turned to get unicorn hair, the potion behind him exploded and sprayed him all over. He yelled in pain as the potion seared his flesh. It all was over in a few minutes.  
  
Severus tried to use his vampire skills, but to his shock they stopped working. Only his pale reflection stayed.  
  
***** Back to present..  
  
The 36-year-old Severus Snape looked through his cabinet for the unicorn hair, when the potion behind him exploded. It sprayed him from head to foot. When it melted in, he felt a familiar tingling.  
  
Severus looked hardly at his hands, when slowly claws started to grow. He couldn't believe it.  
  
'Uncle Severus?' asked a girl, coming into the Hogwarts dungeon, 'Are you alright?' 'Go to bed Ruby.' Severus told her,' Yes I'm fine. Just fine.'  
  
*****  
  
A 15-year-old Harry Potter slept peacefully in his room. Moonlight washed the room in white illuminating the iron bars of the window.  
  
Hedwig was sleeping, not in her cage, but at Harry's bedstand.  
  
Suddenly, soft footsteps coming up the stairs woke up Hedwig. She opened her yellow eyes at once and hooted softly in Harry's ear.  
  
'Hedwig? What's wrong?' yawned Harry.  
  
Hedwig flew to the door and hid herself in the shadows. Suddenly the door burst open and in came a Death Eater!  
  
Harry screamed. The Death Eater lunged forward to get him, when Hedwig sunk her talons into his back. Then Hedwig began to transform into a human.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. His beloved pet. an Animagus!  
  
Hedwig was now a woman, which looked familiar to Harry. He couldn't see well because they fought in the shadows.  
  
The witch pulled out a wand and whispered a Petrifying curse at the Death Eater. He slumped down, unconscious.  
  
She stepped into the moonlight. Harry gasped.  
  
'How was your holiday Harry?' she asked in her familiar voice.  
  
Author's Note: Ahaha! A cliffhanger at last! I hate them! 


	2. Saved

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby. Hold fast to dreams, For if dreams die, Life is a broken winged bird, That cannot fly. (Langston Hughes, 'Dreams') ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
It was Trelawney! Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
'Harry, we have to get out of here fast!' exclaimed Trelawney, pulling Harry's hand with her.  
  
'But. the Dursleys.' stuttered Harry.  
  
'No time Harry!' she gasped,' Give me your hand!'  
  
Harry held on to her and before they apparated, they saw a group of Death Eaters coming in.  
  
'Stop them!' one of them shrieked, pointing a finger at them.  
  
But they were too late. They had already apparated.  
  
//////////  
  
Harry found himself outside the Hogwarts grounds. Trelawney pulled him through the gates and went inside the school. Harry had never been in Hogwarts during the holidays. Everything was calm and quiet, not the usual noisy corridors with the students walking about.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Filch approached them.  
  
'Potter!' said Filch, narrowing his eyes, 'Why is he here?'  
  
'A Death Eater attack, Argus,' sighed Trelawney, 'tell Professor Dumbledore that we're coming.'  
  
By the mention of Death Eaters, Filch paled and said right away.  
  
Harry and Trelawney went to the Headmaster's Office without saying a word to each other. They stepped in front of the gargoyle.  
  
'Chocolate curry.' Said Trelawney the password.  
  
The figure sprang to life and jumped aside. They went inside. Trelawney opened the door to the office.  
  
There was Dumbledore sitting in his chair with magnificent Fawkes at his side. In one of the other chairs sat Snape, tall and proud as always. They seemed to be in a conversation.  
  
'Ah, Sibyl, just in time!' said Dumbledore, 'How's Harry?'  
  
'I'm fine, Sir.' Replied Harry.  
  
'Some Death Eaters tried to attack Harry,' explained Sybil, 'Luckily I stopped the first one. But there were more.'  
  
'And how come you were there?' asked Snape, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sybil blushed as Snape addressed her, Harry noticed. She feels something for him.  
  
'I turned myself into Hedwig.' She said shyly.  
  
'You mean all this time you were Hedwig?' cried Harry, who was disappointed to loose a pet like Ron did.  
  
'Really, Sibyl, I never thought you would be an unregistered Animagus like Black.' Said Dumbledore, 'Why don't you tell us more about it?'  
  
'Well, I began when I was in my sixth year in Hogwarts,' began Sibyl, 'I was a Ravenclaw and was friends with Severus. I was fascinated in Animagi, as well in Divination. Since Severus wasn't good in Transfiguration, he decided to make a potion that will make us into Animagi. We did it, so as an Animagi I became an owl and Severus became a panther. 'When Harry went shopping for the first time in Diagon Alley, Hagrid wanted to buy him an owl for his birthday. He went into the Owlry, and saw me there, buying dead animals, to read fortunes. We made a deal on how to protect Harry. I would turn myself into an owl and pose as Hedwig. The rest you know.'  
  
'Very interesting,' commented Snape,' Meanwhile I have been telling Dumbledore that I regained my "natural" powers, last night. The powers that I lost 8 years ago.'  
  
Trelawney must have known what he was talking about, because she began to congratulate him, Harry thought.  
  
'Take Harry to a spare bedroom,' said Dumbledore, 'Its late.'  
  
Sibyl took Harry upstairs to his bedroom. It had a huge bed with purple draperies all around it.  
  
'You will be sleeping here for tonight.' Explained Trelawney.  
  
'Professor, thank you for saving me.' Said Harry.  
  
Trelawney just smiled and wished him goodnight.  
  
Harry flopped onto the bed, and in a few seconds he was asleep.  
  
Author's Note: Did you like it? Don't flame me for having such an imagination. 


	3. Breakfast talk

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby. When night pulls back her curtain, And pins it with a star, Remember that you have a friend, No matter where you are. ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry woke up with the morning sun shining in his face. He sat straight up and tried to remember what happened. Last night.Trelawney.Death Eaters.Hogwarts. the memories came flooding back. He saw that he was already dressed, so he went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
When he passed down the corridor, he saw someone looking behind the corner.  
  
'Hello?' called Harry, but the figure disappeared.  
  
Strange, thought Harry, I better go on with my way.  
  
At last he came to the great hall. There were a few teachers sitting at the grand table, only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Trelawney, Hagrid and Flitwick, not to mention Filch.  
  
'Good morning, Harry,' called Dumbledore, 'Sit down with us at the table.'  
  
Harry sat and began to eat.  
  
/////////////////  
  
Snape looked at Potter as he sat down. That boy got on his nerves since Potter was a first year in Hogwarts. He resembled his father, but had Lily's eyes. Beautiful Lily.she had always ignored Severus, but never knew that he was in love with her. Severus pushed his thoughts away and carried on eating.  
  
Sibyl looked at Severus. She had been his friend, ever since he took her blame for accidentally spilling Sirus Black with the Swelling Potion in the second year. He did it to annoy Black, but she wasn't sure. She only knew since that time her feelings for Snape changed. Each year she began to fall more and more in love with him, but he didn't notice it because he was in love with Lily. Sibyl was always his advisor whenever he had problems that he couldn't solve (that was rare).  
  
Sibyl sighed and looked at Harry. She began to worry. What if he finds out about Ruby? She was pulled out of her thoughts when Snape interrupted them.  
  
'Is something wrong, Sibyl?' asked Severus. He always knew when something wasn't right.  
  
'Nothing Severus.' Answered Sibyl. She looked normal from the outside while inside she had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
'Still wondering if he is going to find out about Ruby?' he prompted.  
  
'How did you know?' Sibyl asked, staring at him. He was talking as if he knew everything, ever since he got his vampire senses back last night. Not as if it were strange.  
  
'He is bound to find out sooner or later,' drawled Snape,' since he is such an incredibly nosy student.'  
  
He looked into her eyes, just like as he was a student in Hogwarts: his eyes so hypnotizing, easily controlling you, never breaking contact. So cold.mysterious.giving you shivers.  
  
She felt as if they gained control of her when they turned from the midnight black colour to a greenish yellow colour. She only knew that colour too well.  
  
'You're right Severus.' She agreed, not totally on her will.  
  
When they were students at Hogwarts, whenever Sibyl or anyone else didn't want anything to have to do with his plans, he would look into their eyes. As soon as they see the yellowish-greenish colour of Severus' eyes, they will at once agree with him. His eyes will then immediately become black as night, into their normal colour.  
  
Sibyl continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
////////  
  
It was a busy day for Harry. He talked all day with Hagrid, as they went to a walk into the Forbidden Forest. It is very nice there at daytime.  
  
Harry checked his watch. It was 10 o'clock. He went to his quarters when he saw the figure again, lurking behind the shadows.  
  
'Hey, stop!' called Harry, as the person broke of at full speed.  
  
Harry went to follow it.  
  
Author's Note: Hahaha! What is wrong now with Snape? Did you enjoy my chapter? 


	4. Snape's Penisieve

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby. I hate Sirus Black. ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry ran after that shadow till he lost it again. He just realized where he was. Harry was underground Hogwarts. The corridors seemed to be getting wider. There were torches with green flame burning on the stone walls.  
  
Harry felt scared. He went on further. It reminded him of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry suddenly came up to something that he never seen before. He gasped.  
  
At the end of the corridor there was a huge emerald green door. There were two statues of serpents at the either side. They looked frightening with their mouths open and the forked tongues coming out, showing their fangs.  
  
Harry slowly came closer. He noticed a small silver table nailed to the door. It read 'Head of Slytherin Quarters'. So that must be Snape's sleeping quarters, thought Harry triumphantly.  
  
He went closer to the door and opened it. Harry was surprised that it was unlocked. He looked inside.  
  
The room was green with silver edges on the walls and carpet. There was a large bed with black draperies all around it. In the middle of the room there was a stone worktable. On the walls were shelves of very old books. Harry noticed something silver shining there. He went closer to the shelf and saw that it was a Pensive. Harry's throat went dry and he looked around. There was nobody around. Could he try it?  
  
Harry took the Pensive and put it on the table. At once the pensive began to show some unclear pictures. Harry touched the water, and found himself being yanked into Snape's memories.  
  
'Ouch!' said Harry when he landed on the stone floor. Where was he?  
  
It was a small room made of stone. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came a large man pulling a skinny, tall boy with him.  
  
Harry saw that the large man looked so much like Snape, but he had olive green eyes. He looked very threatening and angry. The boy looked about thirteen and scared. He had shoulder length black greasy hair and coal black eyes. He had a noble hooked nose like his father. Harry realized that it was Severus Snape.  
  
'Father, please,' cried young Severus,' its not my fault!'  
  
'Shut up you stupid boy!' snarled his father,' You did bad in Transfiguration!'  
  
'I did everything else good!' protested Severus, 'Potions and Dark Arts. Even Divination!'  
  
'You good for nothing bastard!' growled the father.  
  
The father punched the boy in the stomach. Harry gasped. There was a crack that the ribs broke.  
  
'You freak! I always wondered how Medusa loved you!' he yelled, aiming another kick.  
  
'Don't talk about mother like that!' cried Severus, forcing himself not to cry.  
  
'Crucio!' said the father pointing his wand at his own son.  
  
Suddenly, the scene began to swirl.  
  
Harry found himself at Hogwarts School. Snape, now an older lad, was in the library reading a book. A girl about the same age as he came and sat down next to him. She had long curly brown hair and gray eyes which had glasses on them. She looked kind of pretty. Harry noticed she was a Ravenclaw.  
  
'How are you Sibyl?' asked Snape without looking up.  
  
That was Trelawney? Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
'I'm fine, thank you for asking,' answered Sibyl. She began to look serious. 'Look, I'm sorry about that incident with Lupin being a werewolf. I never knew that idiot Black would do this.' 'How did you know about Lupin being a werewolf?' asked Snape, amazed.  
  
'I turned myself into an owl and eavesdropped,' she said going red.  
  
'How unlike you. The perfect, normal Ravenclaw.' Joked Severus coldly.  
  
Just then came four boys Severus' age.  
  
'Look at the slimy Slytherin now,' sneered the boy with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
'Shut up Black!' snarled Snape, 'Or I'll give you a curse which you will never forget.'  
  
Black looked mad.  
  
'Why don't you wash you own hair for a change?' said a boy with glasses who was James Potter.  
  
'Leave him alone!' defended Sibyl.  
  
'How touching!' jeered the small fat boy, Peter Pettigrew, 'An outcast weirdo Ravenclaw and a dark, evil, lonely Slytherin.'  
  
'Calm down!' said a boy with blondish-brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
'Shut up Lupin!' yelled Snape.  
  
Quick as a flash Snape took out his slim, black wand and muttered a curse at them.  
  
The boys suddenly got huge ugly rashes.  
  
'Let's get out of here!' muttered Peter.  
  
Before they left, Sirus screamed, 'You Slytherins are going to die! That's God's will!' but he shut up when Snape looked into his eyes.  
  
They all left.  
  
The picture began to swirl in front of Harry again and he found himself in the Forbidden Forest at sunset.  
  
Suddenly, he heard voices coming his way.  
  
'Slow down Prefessor, yeh going too fast,' said a familiar voice.  
  
Hagrid and Snape came into the view. Snape looked really young and not bad looking.  
  
'Hagrid, we must get those mushrooms before nightfall,' said hurriedly Snape. Suddenly, he stopped walking.  
  
'What is it Proffeser?' inquired Hagrid.  
  
There was a small bundle of clothes on the forest floor. Snape slowly bent down and picked it up.  
  
'I don't believe it!' he gasped, 'It's a baby!'  
  
And he was right. Inside was a small sleeping baby.  
  
'Look at her!' said Hagid happily.  
  
'She's a witch,' said Snape, 'and only a few months old. Who would leave a baby here?'  
  
'Let's take her back to Hogwarts with us.' Advised Hagrid.  
  
The scene swirled before Harry, and he found himself in the Hospital wing. There was Madam Pomphrey, Dumbledore, Snape and Hagrid.  
  
'Oh she's a dear little thing!' cooed Madam Pomphrey.  
  
'Are we going to keep her?' asked Hagrid.  
  
'We have to,' said Dumbledore,' but no one must know about this, only the staff. We do not want everyone to be shocked or cause trouble.'  
  
'What will be her name?' asked Snape. 'Her name will be Ruby Severina Hogwarts,' said Dumbledore firmly, 'because you two found her.'  
  
Harry found himself being pulled out of the Pensive.  
  
He was back in Snape's quarters. And in front of him stood a girl with straight brown hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
'Hello, I'm Ruby,' said the girl. 


	5. Ruby

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby. I hate Sirus Black and Peter Pettigrew. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
'I'm Harry,' Harry answered, amazed.  
  
'Its obvious.' Said Ruby coolly, looking at the scar on his forehead.  
  
'Were you the shadow that followed me?' inquired Harry.  
  
'Yes, and you should really be more careful when you stick your nose in other people's memories,' advised Ruby, 'otherwise, if the owner finds you, you can be in trouble, especially if the owner is Severus Snape.'  
  
'I'm sorry,' stammered Harry.  
  
Ruby just rudely shrugged it away.  
  
'Uncle Severus was anyway expecting you,' said Ruby,' so that's why he put limit to his memories in his Peniseve.'  
  
'Snape is your uncle?' gasped Harry.  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes.  
  
'Potter, you don't really pay attention do you?' asked Ruby,' I call everyone from the staff 'uncle' or 'aunt', but that doesn't mean they are really my blood relatives. Like, Aunt Minerva, Uncle Severus, Aunt Sibyl, Uncle Rubeus, Aunt Julia.'  
  
'Aunt Julia?' asked Harry.  
  
'Professor Sprout.' Answered Ruby shortly.  
  
'Oh!'  
  
'I have been taught all crafts from my aunts and uncles,' said Ruby lazily,' but my chief guardian, my main teacher was Uncle Severus. I have learned many ways from him.'  
  
That figured, thought Harry, since she is so sarcastic and cold.  
  
'I don't really like you Potter, I'd really prefer Draco Malfoy,' said Ruby,' but you can be my friend. When Uncle Dumbledore tried to sort me privately, the hat said 'Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff'. It can't choose anything, but if I could be sorted into a House, it better not be Hufflepuff, those duffers.'  
  
Harry just watched her go on and on.  
  
////////////////////  
  
Sibyl was sipping tea in her attic upstairs.  
  
'Let's see what's going on,' she said, looking at the tea leaves.  
  
No! That can't be!Ruby!  
  
Trelawney darted outside, and immediately bumped into Severus.  
  
'I see you have seen the tea leaves?' said Snape,' Any news?'  
  
'Ruby!' gasped Sibyl,' She has been found out by Harry!'  
  
Snape turned stone cold. Even though he teased her about her Inner Eye, Sibyl was rarely wrong. He was the only Slytherin in class that was able to see something in the crystal ball and predict the future. From then on he knew that Divination wasn't guess work.well, most of it.  
  
'She is in your quarters!' continued Sibyl.  
  
Snape took off at full speed. Sibyl looked at the spot where Severus was standing minutes ago.  
  
'Wait for me!' called Sibyl and ran after him.  
  
Author's Note: Ahh!!! I'm running out of ideas! Help! 


	6. The vampire half

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. Ruby isn't a Mary Sue. ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sibyl ran after Severus and realized she still had the cup in her hand. She was about to throw it away when she saw something in it that made her stop.  
  
'Severus!' she cried,' There is someone who is going to attack Harry by surprise! Be careful!'  
  
Snape seemed to hear her and went on with his way.  
  
///////////////  
  
'Why are you just standing there?' asked Ruby.  
  
'I don't know,' answered Harry,' but there is something strange going on.'  
  
Suddenly, out of the shadows jumped a Death Eater. How did he get here? How long had he been standing there?  
  
'Stupify!' said the Death Eater pointing at Ruby. She fell stunned onto the floor.  
  
Right on time crept a familiar figure behind him. The Death Eater must have noticed it because he turned around at the same time and yelled the same spell.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' they cried at the same time.  
  
They were both disarmed. The Death Eater began to run. Out of the shadow came none other than Snape. Harry noticed he had the mad glint in the eye just like two years ago in the Shrieking Shack. Snape easily caught up with him and began to hit him. The Death Eater hit him back full force in the face. He didn't hurt Snape much, but once he tasted blood, Snape didn't look much like himself again. Snape's eyes grew yellowish-green and Harry noticed Snape's teeth began to lengthen. Not just any teeth, but the fangs! His fingernails grew into claws and his voice grew more into a hiss.  
  
The Death Eater was terrified as Snape jumped on him, and bit his neck through the black robes. He clawed at the Death Eater, and the Death Eater was soon bleeding and dead.  
  
Snape muttered a spell that released Ruby from the curse, and Trelawney soon came running in.  
  
'Oh my god!' she exclaimed, as her eyes widened when she saw the blood.  
  
Questions soared through Harry's head.  
  
'Vell, as you see Potter, I'm a vampire.' Said Snape. His voice wasn't velvety anymore but hard and metallic. The fangs made his speech harder to talk.  
  
'How did the Death Eater come here?' asked Harry.  
  
'There are many ways for a Death Eater to come to Hogwarts, even though we think Hogwarts is well protected.' Answered Snape, with making his fangs reduce into his teeth gums, making his fangs look like teeth and making his voice normal.  
  
Harry noticed when the teeth were fangs, they were perfectly white, but now they were yellowish.  
  
'Is everyone alright?' asked finally Trelawney.  
  
When everyone answered fine, she looked relieved.  
  
'Who is the Death Eater?' she asked.  
  
Snape looked down and took of the mask. It was a young man.  
  
'A new recruit to the Death Eaters.' He answered shortly.  
  
'Dumbledore must be informed.' Said Trelawney, going to fetch the Headmaster. A small rat watched the scene through through a hole in the wall and quickly left.  
  
////////////  
  
'What did you see Wormtail?' asked Voldemort the Death Eater.  
  
'The Death Eater got killed by Snape,' said the traitor,' and Snape got his powers back.'  
  
'Hmmm,' said Voldemort,' Very intresing.he is just what I need to finish the experiment!'  
  
Author's Note: You know what to do. Review! 


	7. Prisoner!

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. Ruby isn't a Mary Sue. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Put the music background from the movies 'Christie's Hercule Poirot'( the movies where David Suchet acts as Hercuel Poirot). ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A new morning had come shining in Harry's room. Harry blinked against the sunlight. It was going to be a beautiful day. Suddenly, Harry remembered what happened last night. All this time, Hogwarts kept the secret: Ruby. And it was so surprising that a Death Eater had attacked him again. Snape was a vampire and saved his life. Speaking of Snape.Harry remembered the penisieve.  
  
He was sorry that Snape had such a cruel life. His own father beat him and hated him. Not even the Dursleys treated Harry that way. Harry didn't expect for his father to behave that way. He always imagined him as a good, kind person. And Sirius. Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
Trelawney looked very pretty when she was in the penisieve, remembered Harry.  
  
It was 10 o'clock. It was time to go down to breakfast.  
  
******  
  
'This potion is very complicated Uncle Severus,' complained Ruby over a potion somewhere in the dungeons, while Severus loomed over her.  
  
Severus just ignored her. He brought Ruby here so he could ask her some questions about last night.  
  
'So, Ruby,' began Snape,' what do you think of Potter?'  
  
'Oh, he is just the same as you told me,' smirked Ruby,' a brat. I personally prefer Draco over him, but he is a spoiled brat too.'  
  
Severus smiled proudly in himself. That's Ruby, he thought.  
  
'I mean, he just stands there,' continued Ruby,' and is nosy.'  
  
Ruby looked at Severus.  
  
'But it is so lonely down here,' she said softly,' I'm sure you had friends in Hogwarts.'  
  
'Yes, I did, Ruby,' said Snape,' but I too, had been left out. I always studied quietly around the library, buried in a book, everybody making fun of my appearance. It hasn't been an easy life for me.'  
  
Ruby wanted to change the subject.  
  
'How are you controlling your vampire features?' asked Ruby amazed,' I think its cool.'  
  
'Well it its easy, once you are born with them,' said Snape, beginning to frown,' but when you are a half vampire, you could have some problems. The sun can cause you to feel unnaturally dizzy, when you are scratched by something that looks like a cross you feel great pain and if you smell garlic you feel a bit nauseous. Otherwise you don't have problems. Vampire or half-vampire blood was once used for ancient potions and spells.'  
  
Snape suddenly stopped. He bit his lower lip in pain and grabbed his left arm. Ruby knew what was going on.  
  
'Duty calls,' groaned Snape in pain,' Ruby, you know what to do. Tell Dumbledore.'  
  
Ruby nodded and left. Severus went outside the Hogwarts grounds and Disapparated.  
  
******  
  
Severus apparated in a large room, which looked like inside a castle. He suddenly realized that he was in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters.  
  
'Ah Severus, nice to see you again,' said a familiar cold voice behind him.  
  
Snape turned around and knelt before Voldemort. 'My lord,' he said humbly.  
  
'You have been one of my best Death Eaters,' drawled Voldemort,' yet you have shown your true colours last night. Why did you do it?'  
  
'My lord,' explained Snape,' there were too many people.'  
  
'SILENCE!' roared Voldemort, bending down to whisper to Snape, 'You have betrayed us. The Slytherin Family have been relatives to the Snapes and Malfoys, and now you betray us you traitor. Have you no shame? You are not worthy of the Slytherin house.'  
  
Even though Voldemort was his enemy, the words stung Snape as a whip.  
  
'I'm protecting my house, so they don't corrupt by falling into the clutches of you!' snarled Snape,' You destroy your own house, our house is the most hated, prejusticed and distrusted. You can at least do something for the others to accept it, because it is the rightful house to rule Hogwarts, not Gryffindor. Now everyone shuns us more and prefers Gryffindors!'  
  
No body moved. Everybody held their breath.  
  
'An interesting speech,' said Voldemort finally after a pregnant pause,' but I have a use for you,' he smiled sadistly,' an experiment, actually. Something that needs the use of half-vampire blood..'  
  
It was lucky Snape had his mask on, because he went paler than ever. Voldemort signaled for the Death Eaters to grab him.  
  
Snape shook one off easily, but was defeated when all five of them jumped on him. When the jumble cleared up, there was Snape in the middle, tied up with extremely heavy chains, breathing heavily, defeated.  
  
Voldemort approached Snape and took off his mask. Snape was pale but kept his face set.  
  
'Look at the slick snake,' said Voldemort,' the spy. Let's how you get out of this one. Shame, I really admired you.'  
  
He sighed and told the Death Eaters to take him into the dungeon. They dragged him off.  
  
******  
  
Sibyl had a terrible jolt during her meditation. Something was wrong. She frowned and shook her head. It was strange.  
  
She stood up and stretched. She was still under shock from what happened. It was 9:00 pm. Where was Severus?  
  
A terrible feeling creeped up her.  
  
'He's fine!' she scolded herself.  
  
But her body couldn't calm itself. She finally decided to go down stairs. She should better check up on Ruby and Harry. 


	8. Tortura Nox

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. Ruby isn't a Mary Sue. Thanks everyone who reviewed. ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry was sitting in the library, reading a book about magical creatures. Madam Pince was sitting at the desk, reading a book herself. Harry was skimming through the pages, not really paying attention. He wondered where was Ruby. He looked for her everywhere, but he couldn't find her. Suddenly, the word 'vampire' caught his eye. Harry read the page. It said:  
  
'Vampires were one of the most feared creatures in Christianity, as well in the wizard world. They were a separate race, different creatures from humans, and lived a long time. They could be killed with stakes in shape of crosses stabbed in the heart, or by a golden cross (for the vampires who live in Eastern Europe) and could be fended off by garlic. However, wizards found many interesting uses of vampire's blood. The blood was often used for dark spells and potions. A half- vampire could be used instead. The most common dark potion made from vampire's blood was 'Tortura Nox' (Dark Torture). The vampire's blood in the potion caused madness when it was drank. The victim would get some kind of rabies, high temperature, vomiting blood and in the end, death. It was created by Salazar Slytherin himself, which was used to avenge Slytherins, when they were in the greatest crisis against their houses. But the recipe was long lost.'  
  
Harry grew pale when he read this.  
  
'Hey!' called a familiar voice. It was Ruby.  
  
She looked annoyed with Harry, but he saw she had worry in her eyes.  
  
'Uncle Severus hadn't come back yet,' she whispered,' I'm worried.'  
  
Harry didn't see this soft side of her before. Her normal hard look was replaced by a soft one. She looked down.  
  
'Uncle Severus taught me the most crafts,' she continued,' he was a brilliant tutor, and yet a wonderful guardian. He was tough with me, but that was because he was helping me to become tough, ready to fight the dangers in the world. That's why he so harsh on all of you,' she looked at Harry,' to prepare you. There are too many tricksters in the world. A friend of yours can turn his back to you when you least expect it. He could be a traitor, which could lead to death.'  
  
It reminded Harry of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
'I'm sure he's fine.' Reassured Harry.  
  
'Potter, he's not been back for hours!' exclaimed Ruby angrily, 'It's definitely not fine!'  
  
*****  
  
Sibyl Trelawney stepped quietly into the room. She looked around. There was Harry, talking with Ruby. Sybil approached them.  
  
'Having fun?' she asked them.  
  
'Yes, Potter and I have just been discussing about Uncle Severus,' answered Ruby, looking anxious, ' he's not back, isn't he?'  
  
'I'm afraid not.' Trelawney stated.  
  
Just then Madam Pince approached them.  
  
'This is a library,' she said angrily,' no talking here!'  
  
'We are the only ones in the library,' coolly said Sibyl, giving Pince her misty look which creeped everyone out.  
  
Harry noticed Trelawney had a great deal less misty voice during the holidays, than during the school term.  
  
Pince shivered and moved away. Kind of like the same effect Snape would have on everybody when he snarled at everyone. Sibyl snapped back to normal.  
  
' Professor Trelawney, look at this book!' exclaimed Harry.  
  
While Ruby muttered something about show-offs, Sibyl bent down and read. Her brows became more knitted as she read more and more.  
  
'Ah, Tortura Nox,' murmured Sibyl, as she straightened up,' One of the most famous and powerful of all dark potions.'  
  
'What if Voldemort is keeping Professor Snape for that potion?' asked Harry.  
  
'Don't be a prat, Potter,' snapped Ruby,' the recipe was lost long ago!'  
  
'You may never know.' Said Sibyl looking out through the window,' You may never know.'  
  
******  
  
Snape groaned. The cell was small and dirty, probably filled with rats. The chains that bound him were too heavy and strong. Not even with his vampire features he could break them.  
  
Suddenly, the door of his dark cell opened. There stood a Death Eater.  
  
'The Dark Lord will have great use for you,' he sneered,' you'll see how he uses traitors who betray him.'  
  
The Death Eater kicked Snape. Just like Severus' father did. Snape snarled and made an attempt to claw at him. He was greeted with a small wooden cross sunk into his flesh. Severus hissed in pain and retreated as if he touched something hot. The Death Eater laughed.  
  
'How wonderful it is to see a vampire being tortured,' he laughed cruelly,' there is no greater fun than that!'  
  
With that, he left Snape, huddled in the dark corner of his cell, clutching his hand. 


	9. Worry

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Ivan Todolov and Jade Lablanche. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. Ruby isn't a Mary Sue///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry went to Dumbledore's office. He had to tell Albus about Snape. Harry knocked on the headmaster's door.  
  
'Sir?' Harry asked, peering in.  
  
Inside, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. A woman about Snape's age was seated in one of the chairs. Her hair was silvery white and she had strict sea-green eyes. She had pale skin, but she didn't look English.  
  
'Ah Harry,' said Dumbledore, turning to him,' this is Jade Lablanche, the Potions teacher of Beauxbatons.'  
  
Jade stood up and shook hands with Harry. She was taller than him, and looked beautiful.  
  
'Harry Potter,' she said, with a slight French accent,' very pleased to meet you. I have studied together with Severus in one of the finest Potions universities in the world. I haven't seen him for 5 years. How is he?'  
  
'That is the problem Headmaster,' answered Harry, turning to Dumbledore,' he still hasn't come back.'  
  
Dumbledore lowered his eyes to the floor.  
  
'I'm still trying to find him,' he spoke quietly,' yet, there are no results.'  
  
'I don't believe it!' cried out Jade, her eyes growing wide,' Are you telling me Severus is still at the meeting for 3 hours?!'  
  
'Miss Lablanche, Harry,' spoke Dumbledore,' would you kindly leave my office? I have to do something.'  
  
Without a word, they left.  
  
As they walked out, Jade turned towards Harry.  
  
'Harry, do you have any idea where Severus is?' she asked hurriedly.  
  
Harry looked into her green eyes, which were cold as ice.  
  
'No I don't, but..' he began uncertainly,' I know that he has a Peniseve.'  
  
'Lead me to it.'  
  
******  
  
Another Death Eater came to Snape's cell. Severus looked up through his greasy hair.  
  
'The Dark Lord will sacrifice you tomorrow,' said the Death Eater coolly.  
  
Snape said nothing. He just watched with his glittering black eyes.  
  
The Death Eater began to feel uneasy.' You will pay for what you did.'  
  
Severus just watched. His coal black eyes were turning into a frightening yellow-green.  
  
'Go ahead,' Severus said, with his voice sounding as if icicles were beginning to flow through his veins,' go ahead and serve your master, you dog. You're no better than the Aurors, who beat up every Slytherin for even suspecting to be a follower of Voldemort. No wonder we joined the Death Eaters, when we had a miserable life.'  
  
The Death Eater just gave a cold, sickly laugh. Suddenly, out of the blue, he kicked Snape roughly in the ribs, breaking a few of them.  
  
He pointed his wand at Snape.  
  
'Crucio!' he snarled, as Snape convulsed in pain until he passed out.  
  
******* 'You said a charm had been put on the Penisieve to show limited access to memories,' frowned Jade, looking hardly at Ruby,' we can't find anything out of that!'  
  
'Yes!' cried Ruby,' Can you get rid of the charm?'  
  
Jade bit her lower red lip, thinking hardly.  
  
'Oui,' she said,' but only with the help of an old friend.'  
  
She took a powder out of the jars and threw it into the fireplace.  
  
'Ivan!' she called into the fire,' Can you spare a moment?'  
  
A man came out of the fire. He was her age, had light brown hair, gray eyes and was a bit taller than her. He was thin, but looked strong.  
  
'Hello Jade!' he said in a foreign, strong voice,' Nice to see you again! I have been a bit busy right now: checking ze children's homework iz no eazy assignment, ezpecially if you are the Potions teacher of Durmstrang!'  
  
'What is this?' interrupted Ruby,' the Alchemists' Meeting?'  
  
Ivan just chuckled, and then he regained his serious posture.  
  
'Vhy did you vish to see me?' he asked.  
  
'To help me get the Hiding Charm of Severus' Penisieve,' replied Jade.  
  
She turned to Harry.  
  
'This is Ivan Todorov, an old friend who went together with Severus and me to the Salazar's University of Potions.' Explained Jade.  
  
Ivan and Jade went together into a circle around the Penisieve. Jade nodded at Ivan, and together they shouted, pointing their wands at the Penisieve.  
  
' Porta Aurora!' they yelled together.  
  
The silvery light of the Penisieve grew brighter, until it surrounded them, bathing the room in silvery white light. Then the light ceased, and the room became darker again.  
  
'Finished.' Said Ivan shortly.  
  
'We'll all go in together,' said Ruby.  
  
They all joined hands around the Penisieve. Harry touched the water, and was yanked into the swirl of memories with everyone else.  
  
Author's note: I'm getting impatient now! Everybody please review. I need some support! 


	10. Back in Snape's Penisieve

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Ivan Todolov and Jade Lablanche. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. Ruby isn't a Mary Sue ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
They landed in a Hogwarts corridor. There was only one person passing by. Severus Snape.  
  
Harry saw that he looked different now. Snape was about 15 years old, but he was pretty tall for one. He was carrying a few books of Dark Arts with him.  
  
Suddenly, out of the other corridor (that joined with this one) stepped four boys. Harry recognised them: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and his father, James Potter.  
  
Snape stopped in his tracks and looked at them coldly.  
  
'Well, well, well,' he drawled,' If it isn't the Muardurers. What are you doing out at this time of night?'  
  
'The same thing we wanted to ask you,' replied James,' Aren't you supposed to be in the horrid common room of yours, plotting with the others about taking over the world?'  
  
Snape just smirked.  
  
'If you Gryffindors had more brains in your over blown heads,' spoke Snape,' you would realize that Hogwarts cannot exist without Slytherins.'  
  
'Really?' asked Sirius, flexing his fingers for attack,' I like to think differently.'  
  
'Black, as always you think only about your fighting,' lazily said Snape,' You Gryffindors think that the world is separated into black and white. Well, I have news for you: there is no such thing as good and evil. If I were you, I wouldn't trust your fat friend,' he said addressing Pettigrew,' one of them could betray your trust.'  
  
'That's it Snape,' roared Black,' You're dead!'  
  
They advanced on him.  
  
'Four against one?' frowned Snape,' That's not very fair.'  
  
But Sirius just roared and jumped on Snape. Severus, quick as lightning, drew out his wand. He whispered a spell. Sirius was thrown back against the wall. But he began to twitch and blue froth came out of his mouth. Snape lifted his wand and it stopped.  
  
'A Dark Spell,' whispered Lupin turning to Snape,' you know this spell even though you're only 15?!'  
  
'There are many things that you don't know about me Lupin,' smirked Snape, looking threatening with his wand.  
  
The Maurdurers quickly went away, dragging shaken Sirius with them. Once they were out of sight, Snape did something Harry never expected him to do. Severus collapsed on the floor weakly and fainted.  
  
There was a graying mist before them. The mist cleared, and there was Snape in a big house, with his father and a man standing on each side of him.  
  
'What did I hear?' said Snape's father, looming over Severus,' That you fell in love with a Gryffindor mudblood? Lily Evans?'  
  
'Claudius!' said the other man,' That boy is still young. He doesn't know how the mudboods pollute our society.'  
  
Claudius Snape gave a cruel smile that sent shivers down Harry's neck.  
  
'You know, Nott,' said Claudius,' that the Dark Lord had thousands of vampires killed for their blood for poisons? He needs only to fill up half of a bottle and his work is finished. I think he wouldn't mind for us to use a half-blood..' he trailed off, looking at Severus.  
  
'Good idea Claudius!' agreed Nott.  
  
They both grabbed Severus.  
  
'Please!' cried Severus,' Let me go!'  
  
But to no avail. They dragged Severus downstairs, in the family dungeons and put heavy ropes around him. They put him on the table. Nott drew out a book and began to read the incancation.  
  
The words were in Latin. As Nott began to read those words, Severus twisted in pain, as if something burned his skin. When Nott stopped reading, Severus dropped down exhausted. There were beads of sweat on his young face.  
  
But Claudius just gave a sick smile. He took out a blade from his robes. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to watch this. Ruby beside him was clenching her fists in anger.  
  
Claudius took Severus' arm and ripped open his skin gently with the knife. The blood flowed out quickily of the veins. Nott took out a small tube where the blood was collected in. After awhile, Not suggested that this was enough. But Claudius just let the blood flow. Severus was beginning to lose consciousness. Nott quickly put a healing spell on the arm.  
  
'Are you mad?' gasped Nott.  
  
Claudius just looked at him and smiled more. That was so sick, thought Harry angrily.  
  
'He survived,' said Nott.  
  
'Even though he looks like me, he has his mother's eyes,' said Claudius quietly,' he acts like her. He is a very soft person, unlike the other members in his family.'  
  
Harry thought that this was so unfair the way they treated Snape.  
  
'She was an arrogant, stupid and a bi-' began Claudius, but was interrupted by Severus. 'Shut up!' Severus yelled.  
  
Claudius looked at Severus. Then he gave a cold smile.  
  
'Why Severus,' spoke icily Claudius,' do you remember that Slytherin is the only house that respects the elderly, especially parents. Crucio!'  
  
Severus whimpered in pain, and this was all gone in a swirl of memories.  
  
Author's Note: Did you like the chapter? Please review! I nee to live from them! 


	11. Panther and owl

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Ivan Todolov and Jade Lablanche. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. Ruby isn't a Mary Sue. Please also review for the last chapter. It is one of my favourites. ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry still couldn't believe it. How could a father treat his son like this? He turned around and saw that silent tears were coming out of Ruby's eyes. She noticed that he was looking at her, so she frowned and swept the tears away.  
  
The swirling was gone, and now a scene was taking place somewhere in the dungeons of Hogwarts. There was a table, with a boiling cauldron on it (green flames were heating it). Standing over it were Severus Snape and Sibyl Trelawney. Trelawney and Snape had their hair swept back in ponytails and wore dragonhide gloves on their hands. Trelawney looked excited.  
  
'Pass the scarab powder,' said Snape cooly.  
  
'Are you sure it will work?' asked Sibyl, passing it to him.  
  
Snape just said nothing. After a while, he stated:  
  
' It is ready.'  
  
He poured in two goblets and handed one to Sibyl. She took it nervously.  
  
'Cheers.' They both said, chinking the goblets together, before drinking from the goblets.  
  
Sibyl grimaced as she sipped the liquid. Snape kept his face impassive.  
  
'What now?' she asked.  
  
'Think deeply,' said Snape,' as if you're searching for something inside you.'  
  
Sibyl closed her eyes. Suddenly, she began to change. She grew smaller, her arms became white wings and the clothes sunk into her skin. Now in her place stood a snowy white owl, Hedwig.  
  
'It works!' breathed Snape.  
  
Sibyl or Hedwig hooted with encouragement for Severus. Snape closed his eyes. His body began to change. His face became elongated and darker, his hand curled into claws and his black robes sunk into his skin, which was now covered in rich, black fur.  
  
Now in Snape's place stood a large Black Panther with his head held high, looking majestic. He strolled over to an old mirror and did a double take at what he saw. Sibyl flew over and sat perched on his head. They were beautiful contrasts. Rich black against silvery white. Severus looked as though he was a dark prince wearing a silver crown. The scene was breathtaking.  
  
For the first time Harry noticed that Hedwig had small darker lines around her eyes which looked like glasses. This reminded him of McGonagall.  
  
'Well, this is interesting!' said Jade behind Harry.  
  
Harry jerked and turned around. He forgot about Jade and Ivan.  
  
Suddenly, the panther's ears twitched. He at once transformed into Snape. Sibyl flew off Severus and turned herself into a human. Down the corridor was passing Filch. He came in and spotted them.  
  
'Well, well, well, my pretties,' he sneered,' you look fine to be serving detention.'  
  
Snape growled and looked at Filch. His eyes were changing color again. He stared hardly at Filch. Filch's eyes went wide.  
  
'Maybe next time,' he said and walked away.  
  
Suddenly the swirling mist came in front of their eyes again. It stopped swirling and they found themselves in front of a large academy.  
  
'Salazar's Academy of Potions!' exclaimed Ivan for the first time here,' this is where we met!'  
  
He was right. Up the marble stairs went Severus Snape. He looked about 18 and wore a white coat that went up to his knees with the school sign on it (a green snake entwined around a silver goblet). Under the coat he wore a black robe.  
  
He was met by a young woman with silvery hair and a slim young man(not as slim as Snape) who had light brown hair. Harry immediately recognized them as Jade and Ivan.  
  
'Je suis Jade!' Jade said indicating to herself. ('I'm Jade!')  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow,' Tu es francaise?' he asked. ('You are French?')  
  
Jade flushed furiousely,' Oui!' (Yes!)  
  
'Ivan Tovdorov,' Said Ivan starting to speak Russian,' E ta ja!' ('It is me!')  
  
'Severus Snape.' Said Snape shortly.  
  
'I was in Beauxbatons,' said Jade lazily,' A few women decided to learn potions. They mostly went on Charms.' She stopped and asked,' Where were you?'  
  
'I was in Hogwarts. Slytherin.' Answered Snape.  
  
'Wonderful!' exclaimed Ivan,' I was in Durmstrang.'  
  
This grabbed Snape's attention.  
  
'Was it interesting?' he asked curiously.  
  
'Interesting? It was wonderful! We learned about Dark Arts, different spells, rare potions etc.' said excitedly Ivan ,' It's a shame why everbody looks badly at us.'  
  
'I agree.' Said Snape.  
  
* No, really I'm sick when everybody looks upon Eastern Europe as being the 'evil' people! I know how they feel. I'm Eastern European too. *  
  
'I'm part vampire,' said Snape cooly,' And everyone thinks I'm evil.'  
  
'I don't think you're evil.' Said Jade.  
  
'Really,' replied Snape, 'well watch this!'  
  
He looked hardly at Jade. His eyes began to change colour. Jade grabbed her head, as if she had a headache. Severus stopped.  
  
'You see?' asked Snape as they stared at him,' You may never know.'  
  
The mist swirled in front of Harry again and he found himself at Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was looking grave behind his desk, while Snape sat on a chair. He was filthy and his robes were torn. He looked as if he was...no it couldn't be...crying?  
  
'Why Severus?' asked Dumbledore sadly.  
  
Snape looked up as his tears stained is face. Harry gasped when he saw that his face was badly scratched by Snape's own fingernails (he saw blood on them).  
  
'I was stupid,' he gasped,' you didn't know how Slytherin was like at that time: cold, cruel, everybody fighting to survive. You only cared for your Gryffindors. We joined Voldemort so we can escape the pain which we experienced during our school days, to be something no one expected us to be, to bring glory for our house and revenge. Instead we only got more pain and misery.'  
  
Dumbledore just sat quietly.  
  
'I'm sorry.' He said quietly.  
  
Snape seemed surprised that Dumbledore would agree to a Slytherin and an ex- Death Eater. Dumbledore stood up and strolled to Snape. He laid a hand on his shoulder. Snape flinched.  
  
'What is wrong?' asked Dumbledore concerned.  
  
'Nothing.' Answered Snape a bit too quickly.  
  
'Did Voldemort hurt you?' asked Dumbledore looking at him.  
  
'A bit... though these scars are not from him.'  
  
'Scars?'  
  
Snape looked as though he wished that he hadn't said anything. Dumbledore wave his wand and Snape's black shirt disappeared. Snape was lean and pale, but he looked strong. Harry didn't see the back, but he saw Dumbledore draw in a sharp breath.  
  
'Who did this to you?' asked Dumbledore looking angry.  
  
Snape saw there was no use to hide.  
  
'My father.' Severus answered.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'Because I knew you were more concerned about the other houses that Slytherin.' Said Snape shortly.  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything. Harry stared. This can't be true!  
  
Dumbledore came in front of Snape. He looked grave.  
  
'Severus, if you came here,' began Dumbledore,' to help us, you have to go back to the Death Eaters. To be a spy.'  
  
Snape now drew in a sharp breath and thought.  
  
'Alright.' He answered.  
  
Snape stood up to leave.  
  
'Good luck.' Said Dumbledore. The smoke swirled again in front of their eyes, and now they were out of the Penisieve. The memories had finished.  
  
Author's Note: Please review as soon as you can. Also, I'm planning to write another 'Allo 'allo story. Please give me ideas! The page needs another story! 


	12. Telepathy

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Ivan Todolov and Jade Lablanche. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. Ruby isn't a Mary Sue. ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry, Ruby, Jade and Ivan were sitting on the floor of Snape's quarters, breathing heavily.  
  
'We went there for nothing!' blurted out Ruby.' There is no clue. I wonder why Uncle Severus even bothered to put a charm on it!'  
  
'I have to agree.' Said Jade.  
  
But Ivan was just sitting there, thinking. Suddenly he seemed to come up with an idea.  
  
'It wazn't for nothing. Every one of those memories gave us a clue. The first memory waz when Severus put a Dark spell on Black, the second when Severus was tortured by his father, the third when he made the potion, the fourth at the Potions Academy and the fifth when he confessed to Dumbledore about working for ze Dark Lord. Don't you see?' said Ivan getting excited,' Thiz all haz a pattern! Everything seems to revolve around the words 'Torture', 'Dark Arts' and 'Potions'. What Potion iz there which is iz a Dark Art and torturous? Tortura Nox! It all fits!'  
  
Everybody stared at him.  
  
'Are you saying,' asked Jade, her green eyes growing wide,' that Voldemort is using Severus for the potion Tortura Nox? But that is impossible! The recipe was lost long ago!'  
  
'It was said that the recipe was held around Hogwarts, in Salazar's Spear,' said Ruby, frowning,' the Founder's weapons are protected in Dumbledore's cabinet. Who would that sneaky, that tiny, steal the spear with the recipe?'  
  
But Harry already knew.  
  
'Wormtail.' Said Harry.  
  
********  
  
Sibyl Trelawney had already known about the missing memories. She had seen them before and knew what they were about. She had put on her Dark blue robes, which didn't glitter. Sibyl sat on a plush cushion, closed her eyes and began to concentrate. The good things about having the Inner Eye was that she could use some telepathy. She mentally cursed herself for not using it before, but she had to do it now. After concentrating for a while, she slowly felt as if her spiritual mind left her and was traveling through the night sky.  
  
******  
  
Snape was in his cell and had his eyes closed. He tried his Animagi form, but it wouldn't work. Voldemort had been smart enough to put a charm on the cell, to stop him from transforming. But Voldemort hadn't thought of telepathy.  
  
Snape suddenly felt as if somebody hit him on the head. Then he heard Sibyl's voice in his head.  
  
Severus, it said, where are you?  
  
It looks as if I'm in some kind of castle, he thought back, I think as if I'm still in Scotland though.  
  
The voice paused.  
  
Are you all right? Sibyl's voice asked.  
  
For now I am, thought Snape, but they would use me for the Potion tommorow morning.  
  
Couldn't you use your Animagi shape? The voice asked again.  
  
No chance, thought back Severus, Voldemort put a Cancelling Spell.  
  
Pause.  
  
I'm worried Severus, thought hurriely Sibyl back, but I will save you. Hang in there old friend, you won't wait long.  
  
With that, Sibyl's voice left him.  
  
'Good Luck Sibyl,' whispered Severus into the darkness of the cell.  
  
******  
  
Sibyl felt her mind return. Her heart was beating very fast. And she thought she knew where Severus was being kept. With a swish of robes, she stood up and went outside to tell everyone what she had found out.  
  
Author's Note: So, you thought that would be the last chapter, eh? You're all wrong. Muahahaha! Please review. AND FOR THE LAST TIME PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE 'ALLO 'ALLO STORY I'M PLANNING. 


	13. Underground of Darkness

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Ivan Todolov and Jade Lablanche. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. Ruby isn't a Mary Sue.  
  
(Put in the background music from 'Ronin'. I have finally remembered what is the movie called in which Robert de Niro acts in. And it's not Samurai.) ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
'You had powers of telepathy?' gasped Ruby when Sibyl told them the story,' Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
Sibyl smiled down at her.  
  
'I kept it secret because I knew that I would use the powers sometime,' answered Sibyl,' People would want me for experiments if they found out about this. It's not quite often to have powers of telepathy. Minerva even thinks it is impossible that a person such as I have such powers.' Finished off Sibyl growing angry. * No really, McGonagall gets on my nerves. *  
  
'So Severus is somewhere in a castle in Scotland?' asked Jade,' I wonder which one?'  
  
'Easy,' answered Sibyl,' you're standing in it!'  
  
Everybody looked at her open-mouthed. Suddenly questions like 'How did Voldemort come here?' and 'How could Severus apparate here?' and 'How did you know?' attacked Sibyl Trelawney from everyone. Trelawney put her hand up to silence everyone.  
  
'The reason why I know Severus is still in Hogwarts,' answered loudly Sibyl,' is that with my telepathy powers, I can somehow "see" the background.'  
  
'But for it to look like Hogwarts, Professor?' gasped Harry.  
  
'I know,' answered Sibyl frowning and shaking her head,' I couldn't believe it at first. But, as my mind flew out of the cell, it saw the halls to look just like Hogwarts. Severus must have been unconscious when he was brought to the cell, but because of his vampire senses he knew that he was still in Scotland.'  
  
'But where iz he?' asked Ivan sternly.  
  
'In some secret place in Hogwarts.' Answered Sibyl thoughtfully.  
  
'Could it be the Chamber of Secrets?' asked Harry curiously.  
  
Sibyl frowned at that.  
  
'No Harry,' said Sibyl,' Voldemort is too intelligent to go into the same place again. Besides, Severus would recognise it. When in our school days Voldemort was recruiting troops of followers at Hogwarts, he held it in the Chamber of Secrets. Severus was there. Severus knows Parsletongue, like every Pureblood Slytherin.'  
  
'But when there was the Basilisk attacking Hogwarts,' asked Harry,' why didn't Professor Snape tell anyone about it?'  
  
Sibyl thought about that.  
  
'The Slytherins thought that the Basilisk was extinct,' answered Sibyl,' when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, no body would have expected that it was the Basilisk. The victims hadn't died, they were just petrified. Everybody thought that it was some new creature. Severus also heard voices through the walls, but had thought that it was another small snake that went hunting. There are many snakes in Hogwarts. 'When the students were to be sent home, we planned for Severus to lead us into the Chamber itself, so we would kill the creature.'  
  
This explained a lot. There was a pause.  
  
'So where is he?' Asked Jade, her eyes looking determined.  
  
Sibyl thought for a while.  
  
'My guess is that Severus is in the Underground of Darkness.' She answered.  
  
Everyone was shocked except Harry.  
  
'What is the Underground of Darkness?' asked Harry, confused.  
  
'When the Founders were alive,' began Trelawney,' they led complicated lives. Salazar Slytherin was married with a Pureblood Italian witch, Morgana Talaria. She was a beautiful witch, cunning as a snake and very harsh like every Slytherin. But she loved Salazar with all her heart. Unfortunately, Salazar fell in love with Rowena Ravenclaw and she in him. Salazar felt guilty for cheating on his wife. Morgana soon found out the truth and her heart was filled with sorrow and anger. But she left Salazar alone. 'Soon, Salazar had accidentally found out that Rowena was actually playing with his feelings, and was doing it to destroy his life and marriage, with the help of Godric Gryffindor. This is why Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other. Salazar told his wife what he found out. Morgana felt sorry for him, and so they joined forces. The Chamber of Secrets was already built, so they built their own: the Underground of Darkness. There the Hogwarts spells won't work, and it is even bigger than the Chamber of Secrets. Salazar told at first about it to his two relatives: to his cousin Androculos Snape and Uncle Horatius Malfoy. But the word soon spread around about it. Nobody knows where the entrance is. It is said that it is in the Chamber of Secrets, but it isn't sure.'  
  
Harry was quiet. He couldn't believe that Godric Gryffindor would do such a thing. And Snape was a cousin of Slytherin!  
  
'That is not all Harry,' continued Trelawney,' Morgana Talaria had a brother, who continued the family name. The last person carrying this name was Medusa Talaria. A few people know that she is Severus' mother.'  
  
Harry's head span. He couldn't believe it.  
  
'Aunt Sibyl,' said Ruby,' we found that Salazar's Spear is missing. Wormtail must have got it.'  
  
'That's how the Death Eaters got in,' frowned Jade,' somebody comes in, takes off the protection spells in one place, so all come in.'  
  
Ivan looked at his watch.  
  
'It's getting late,' he said hurriedly, 'we better hurry up.'  
  
'We should go to the Chamber of Secrets.' Said Ruby as everyone agreed with her.  
  
They were beginning to leave to the girl's toilets, when Sibyl realised Harry was moving slowly.  
  
'Is anything the matter?' she asked.  
  
'I still can't believe everything you said about Professor Snape,' said Harry weakly,' Snapes, the cousins of Slytherins?'  
  
Sibyl thought quietly for a while.  
  
'I think,' said Sibyl, 'Severus is the real heir of the Slytherin.'  
  
Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! A cool chapter isn't it? You're still shocked that Snape was all the time in Hogwarts? Oh well, this leaves only one thing: REVIEW!!! 


	14. Sacrafice Ritual

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Ivan Todolov and Jade Lablanche. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. Ruby isn't a Mary Sue.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
After Harry had hissed at the snake in the girl's toilet to open up the passage to the Chamber of Secrets, they slid down the hole and came into the lair. It was still the same as Harry remembered, always looking creepy.  
  
'Let's go forward,' said Harry to the others.  
  
They followed him through the Chamber, down its halls, until they came to a dead end. In front of them was a huge stone wall, with inscriptions cut in it.  
  
'I don't understand them,' said Harry struggling to see,' What do we do now?'  
  
But, Sibyl held him.  
  
'Patience,' she said calmly,' Look at it intently.'  
  
Harry did as she asked. Suddenly, the inscription snaked itself into words:  
  
'Only the purest of the pureblood families may enter the Underground of Darkness.'  
  
Harry read it out loud. Many frowned.  
  
'What does it mean?' asked Jade.  
  
'The pureblood must put his or her hand on the wall to open it.' Answered Sibyl.  
  
Harry put his hand on the wall. It didn't budge.  
  
'I'm a pureblood because my parents were magical,' said Harry frowning,' but it won't open.'  
  
'Yes, but your mother was a half-blood,' said Sibyl,' You're not the purest blood. But I am.'  
  
Sibyl pushed Harry aside and touched the wall. She felt a warm sensation course through her, and the wall swung open inwards. There was a small tunnel in front of them, and there was a small opening of light at the end.  
  
'Let's go.' Said Ruby.  
  
*******  
  
Severus Snape jerked his head up at the opening of the cell. Three Death Eaters came in.  
  
'Your time has come.' One of them said.  
  
They dragged Snape up and took him out. He would have easily thrown them off if there were two, but three was too much. He could have easily broken the chains on his wrists, if they weren't charmed to be triple strong.  
  
They took him down the corridor, until they came to a huge Chamber, with huge snake statues against the walls. There were green flags with silver serpents spread across them. There wall a huge green marble table in the middle. Death Eaters were packed around it. At the end of a wall there was a huge oil painting with a tall, proud dark-haired wizard with green eyes, with his arm around a witch with long, wavy brown hair and the blackest eyes you have ever seen. Snape gasped at the place background, which he had only read in books: The Underground of Darkness. It was the painting of Salazar Slytherin and Morgana Talaria. Underneath the painting stood the tall and menacing Dark Lord Voldemort, holding something that Snape couldn't see well.  
  
'Bind him on the table.' Ordered the Dark Lord.  
  
The Death Eaters dragged Severus and put him on the cold marble table, where powerful silver chains snaked their way up to him, binding him.  
  
Voldemort strolled up to Severus and circled around the table.  
  
'I have known your father well,' said Voldemort,' one of my best troops. Your mother, Medusa Snape née Talaria, was also one the best, before your father sacrificed her for me. I will do it to you now. It is a shame your father got killed by the idiot Aurors, he was one of the few intelligent ones. Claudius Snape would be ashamed to see that his son is working for that filth, Dumbledore.'  
  
'Dumbledore isn't filth,' snarled Snape.  
  
'Oh really? Then why did he ignore you and the other Slytherins while you were at Hogwarts?'  
  
Severus shut up after that, because it was true.  
  
'Let's get on with the ceremony for my potion: Tortura Nox.' Said Voldemort.  
  
One of the Death Eaters took out an ancient book and began to read the incantation in Latin, the exact same one that Claudius Snape read to his son in the Penisieve. It was an incantation, which got rid of demons and vampires that possessed people. It worked and didn't hurt ordinary people. But it hurt vampires or half-vampires and it could kill them.  
  
Severus squirmed in pain as if someone was burning his body. It felt as if someone was wringing out his soul, wrenching out his heart out of his body. He gave out a small cry in pain.  
  
'That's enough.' Said Voldemort.  
  
The pain stopped. His body visibly relaxed, as the Death Eaters around him laughed. He felt his hair matted against his sweaty face.  
  
'I have never got out a cry of pain from you Snape.' Said the Dark Lord.  
  
Severus saw what the Dark Lord was holding now. It couldn't be...  
  
'Salazar's Spear,' said Voldemort lazily,' beautiful isn't it?'  
  
The long spear made of powerful, magical silver had a silver snake wound around it. At the side of the spear's edge were two large emerald stones. Severus was one of the few who knew that the emeralds were supposed to shine when they were in the hands of the heir. Voldemort obviously didn't. Because they didn't shine in his hands! Severus was confused. If Voldemort wasn't the heir, who was?  
  
'I will now kill you with Salazar's Spear and use your blood for the potion,' announced Voldemort, raising the spear.  
  
'Accio Salazar's Spear!' yelled out a voice from one of the tunnels.  
  
The Spear went out of Voldemorts hands and rested itself in Potter's.  
  
'Get them!' snarled Voldemort.  
  
The Death Eaters lounged themselves at Harry and the rest. Voldemort mustn't get the Spear, thought Harry urgently. Without thinking, Harry threw the spear to Snape. Severus caught it with his chained hand. Suddenly, Severus felt a warm sensation, as if he was connected with the spear. The chains broke off his wrists, and he stood up.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at him.  
  
A powerful green and silver light surrounded Severus, and he was holding the spear. The emeralds of the spear glowed fiercely. The real heir of the Slytherin had arisen.  
  
Author's Note: Fantastic! Isn't it?! Please review!!!! 


	15. The real heir of Slytherin

The Vampire Half Author's Note: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling except Ruby, Ivan Todolov and Jade Lablanche. Important Note: Who said Ruby is Snape's daughter? She's an orphan! Snape is only a half vampire. Ruby isn't a Mary Sue.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Everybody was staring at the risen wonder on the green marble table. No one knew what was happening, but as if the spear had a telepathic power, the silver shine engulfed everyone's minds, telling them who was the real heir of the Slytherins.  
  
Suddenly, something happened what no one would expect. All the Death Eaters who were Slytherins at school threw their masks off, so you could see their faces. Then they all bowed low in front of Severus.  
  
'No!' gasped Voldemort, 'It isn't true!'  
  
But to his horror, it was. Severus, with all this true power he never knew surging through him, stepped down from the table. He held his head high. The only people who weren't bowing were Harry and the friends, Voldemort and a few of Death Eaters who came from different houses, such as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
'How can you be the heir when I am?' snarled Voldemort, looking more wretched every minute.  
  
Severus gave a cold laugh.  
  
'Did you really think that Salazar Slytherin wanted a Mudblood for his heir?' asked Severus,' No, Tom. Once your mother went with your muggle father, the Slytherin chain was broken. It was only by chance that you were a powerful wizard, and I can't believe you fooled everyone about this, especially yourself.'  
  
Voldemort didn't know what to say to this.  
  
'I'm sorry, Master,' said a familiar voice behind Severus,' we had no right to treat you like that, especially to be led by a fake.'  
  
Severus turned around. It was Lucius who spoke, with his head bowed low.  
  
'Lucius, what are you saying?' snapped angrily Voldemort.  
  
Lucius put his head up, and looked into Voldemort's eyes. Lucius' gray eyes were hard as stone.  
  
'I would never serve a false leader,' snarled Lucius.  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed. He looked at Snape's cold black eyes.  
  
'You will pay!' hissed Voldemort, and before anyone could do anything, he disappeared in a puff of smoke with the remaining Death Eaters.  
  
It was all quiet.  
  
'Everyone follow me,' announced Severus.  
  
They all followed him out of here without a word.  
  
*******  
  
The next thing Harry remembered was sitting in the Headmaster's office, telling him what happened. There was the Ministry of Magic when they arrived, so the Ministry took the Death Eaters away.  
  
Now, Harry, Snape, Ruby, Trelawney, Jade and Ivan were sitting in front of Dumbledore, telling him what happened. When they got to the fact that Snape was the heir of the Slytherin, Dumbledore was shocked. He never expected it. When they finished the story, Dumbledore was quiet.  
  
'Severus,' began Dumbledore,' could you hand me the spear?'  
  
Severus gave him the spear. Once the spear left his hands, the silver-green light around him disappeared.  
  
'See here,' indicated Dumbledore while examining the spear,' it says: "The Master of the Darkness will take care and rule his own darkness." Severus, the heir of the Slytherin must not only be a pureblood and the member of the Slytherin family, but also take care of his Slytherins. Voldemort didn't care for his Slytherins, but you did. That is why you're the heir.'  
  
Severus looked down and spoke.  
  
'Albus, you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts,' spoke Severus quietly,' you should take care of all the houses, including us. Why do you show constant favor to the others, except us the Slytherins?'  
  
Everybody looked at Albus. Albus took a deep breath.  
  
'Because I'm a fool,' said Dumbledore sadly,' I always think that the Slytherins are not worthy of being treated kindly, but I'm terribly wrong. But, you have the power to change everything.'  
  
Dumbledore gave the spear to Severus.  
  
'This belongs to you,' said Albus,' keep it.'  
  
Severus took the spear into his own hands. The familiar glow surrounded him again. There was a pause.  
  
'Headmaster,' blurted out Harry breaking the silence,' will everyone know about this?'  
  
'Yes Harry,' said Dumbledore,' we have to explain many things. Also, I think that the newspaper knows about it already.'  
  
Dumbledore indicated to a familiar beetle that just flew off the window ledge into the night sky.  
  
'Rita Skeeter,' hissed Harry,' I didn't know she was doing this business again.'  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
'Its not her fault,' said Dumbledore,' she is just looking for a story.'  
  
Suddenly he became serious.  
  
'I will advise you to hop off into bed now,' said Dumbledore,' No excuses. The guests may us the guestroom.'  
  
They all silently filed out and went their separate ways to sleep.  
  
'See you tommorow Harry!' called out Ruby. It was the first time she had called Harry by his first name, other than 'Potter'.  
  
'Goodnight Ruby!' Harry called back as he went to his quarters.  
  
Severus and Sibyl were the only ones left.  
  
'Well,' began Sibyl uncertainly,' it was quite an adventure.'  
  
'Thank you.' Said Severus looking into her eyes.  
  
Sibyl blushed. She looked throughout the window into the night sky, which was already tinted with pink for the rising morning. Severus looked also. Then he turned around.  
  
'Come on.' He said.  
  
Sibyl followed Severus and together they went, disappearing into the dark corridor from sight.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Ok, it was the last chapter of this story. There will be a sequel, don't worry. But first, tell me what I should write next: Another 'Allo 'allo fiction Crazy Quest 2: Mission to Asia Vampire Half 2 Please review me and tell me what to write next. I hope you liked this story. 


End file.
